1. Field
The present specification relates to a mobile terminal and a program that can be applied to a mobile-phone terminal or the like including a photographing device, and more particularly to a technology of adding an image correction of some kind to video input to the photographing device and outputting the input video as an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a photographing device (a camera) having the function of performing special photographing including monochrome photographing, mosaic photographing, etc. has been available. The special-photographing function is not the function of outputting original picked-up video input to an optical system of the photographing device (actual video) as an image, but the function of adding an image correction of some kind (a decoration, an effect, etc.) to the actual video within the photographing device and outputting the corrected video as an image.
Further, a photographing device configured to detect a subject such as a person, automatically add a decoration to the background of the subject, and output an image has been available (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-22929).
However, according to related technologies including, for example, a technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-22929, at least two types of special effects are often provided and a user should select the effect types before performing photographing. Further, special effects appropriate for a subject should be selected by the user.
Further, the types of decorations that shall be added to an image are determined in advance irrespective of the subject. Otherwise, the types of the decorations should be determined in advance by the user. Consequently, only a certain effect can be obtained no matter what kind subject is photographed.